1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic electroluminescent display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic electroluminescent display apparatus having high luminous efficiency, improved longevity, and improved display quality.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting diode has a high response speed, is driven at low voltage, and is self-emitting. Accordingly, since an organic electroluminescent display apparatus including the organic light-emitting diode does not need a separate light source, the organic electroluminescent display apparatus has several advantageous features, such as being lightweight and thin, while also having excellent brightness and a wide viewing angle.
The organic light-emitting diode is a display element that has a light-emitting unit including an organic material between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. Holes supplied from the anode electrode and electrons supplied from the cathode electrode are combined in the light-emitting unit to form excitons, and then light corresponding to energy between the holes and the electrons is generated from the excitons.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.